


Sunday Kind of Love

by indiepjones46



Series: The Next 48 Hours [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mild Spoilers, New Relationship, Schmoop, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their final day of mandatory solitude as prescribed by their partners' therapist, Steve and Danny have to resolve lingering issues related to Steve's abandonment issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own or profit from anything relating to Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Beta: just me, so mistakes are my own
> 
> Notes: This is the final part of this series, but I'm sure it won't be the last McDanno story I write! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos! You guys are so awesome, and I'm so happy I found others out there who have fallen in love with this show as much as I have!
> 
> Warning: Some mild spoilers for Season 6 episode 4.

Danny woke up Sunday morning by degrees as he usually did. First, he rolled to his side, tucked the pillow firmly under his head, and drifted back off. Next, he woke up long enough to observe that he _really_ needed to take a piss, but he was so comfortable and warm that he decided to ignore his bladder in favor of a few more minutes of sleep. The next time he woke, his eyes squinted open to a bright beam of sunshine hitting him full in the face with laser focus, and he cursed as he pulled a pillow over his face and gratefully sank back into his interesting dream.

The final time he woke up, he stretched his body and felt his muscles twinge in complaint. Nothing was too sore, and in fact, he felt pretty damn good. He contemplated just drifting back off again until he threw his arm out and found the other side of the bed empty. His eyes popped open and he frowned when he realized that Steve was not there with him. He glanced at the digital clock, saw it was only 9:30 am, and groaned. Sundays were made for sleeping in at least until noon. He knew that Steve had finished his morning routine hours ago, so he was confused by the fact that he had not returned to the bed as he had done the day before.

As Danny shuffled to the bathroom, his mind replayed everything that had happened the night before. After the most amazing sex of his life, Danny had been shocked when Steve had held him so tight and began to sob as he repeated over and over again, “Don’t ever leave me, Danny. Please. I can’t live without this anymore, without you. I want you to love me. I’ll do anything, just don’t go. Please, don’t go.”

Danny’s heart had shattered at the sound of his partner completely falling apart and the wrecked sounds of pain echoing in his ear. He had never seen Steve lose it so completely, even after he had been rescued from his last disastrous encounter with Wo Fat, and it had had filled him with equal parts of fear, rage, and fierce protectiveness. He wanted to track down each and every person who had hurt Steve and put a bullet in their head. It didn’t matter that most of them were already dead now, either. If he had the power, he would pull them out of the afterlife just to dispatch them there again. He was worried about how Steve was feeling this morning, and he hoped that their last day of mandatory solitude would be as enjoyable as the previous one, but he somehow knew that it wasn’t going to be.

Danny stepped in the steaming hot shower and let the moist heat seep into his muscles and loosen him up. He luxuriated in the scent of Steve’s shower gel, and smirked at the thought of smelling like his partner. He knew that Steve would subconsciously derive great satisfaction from Danny’s skin smelling like his own, and he shook his head in bemusement. He’d known Steve for years, but he would have never guessed that the Super SEAL would be so possessive and intent on marking him. He had never seen anything even close to that behavior when he was with Catherine. In fact, Danny had never even seen any signs of Steve being even so much as jealous when Cath wanted to accept a job with an ex-boyfriend. Steve’s actions this weekend both confounded him and made him ridiculously happy.

Once out of the shower, Danny stood in front of the mirror and applied the special product that Kono had assured him would tame his unruly blonde hair. After wiping away the fog on the mirror, Danny froze with the comb suspended in midair as his eyes landed on his neck.

“Son of a bitch,” Danny cursed, craning his neck to the side for a better look.

The right side of his neck was a mass of deep magenta bruises scattered from below his ear to halfway down his neck. One spot in particular was especially enflamed, and he knew that it was where Steve had sunk his teeth into him as he orgasmed the night before. He was thankful that Steve had managed to control himself a little better than the last time as there were no areas where his teeth had broken the skin like it was on his left shoulder. The area was still tender and blooming with mottled bruising and Danny could feel the heat of embarrassment flame up and over his face as he thought about how he would explain or cover them up when they returned to work tomorrow.

Normally, Danny would rush down the stairs to wave his hands and yell angrily at his partner for his lack of foresight, but he knew that he had to play it cool this time. He had no idea of what Steve’s emotional landscape looked like at the moment, and he didn’t want to do anything to set him back. With that in mind, Danny calmly pulled on some clean cargo shorts and slipped into a fitted gray tee shirt that said “ARMY” in bold black letters that he had bought just to get a rise out of Steve. Danny looked in the mirror, thought about what reaction he may get, and then hastily pulled the shirt back off. Digging through Steve’s dresser, he found a navy blue tee shirt with the Navy logo on it, and pulled it on instead. No reason to poke the dangerous bear this morning.

As his bare feet pounded down the steps, he detected the glorious aroma of frying bacon mixed with the fried, sugary scent of malasadas. When Danny made his way into the kitchen, however, Steve was not to be found. On the table were a plate of bacon, a box that was still warm with the fresh, fried donuts he loved, and a coffee cup waiting to be filled with the still percolating coffee. Danny eagerly dug into his breakfast, though he was concerned that Steve wasn’t apparently willing to share it with him.

Distant noises of socket wrenches and banging echoed through the kitchen to tell Danny that Steve was in the garage tinkering with the Marquis. Danny sighed heavily as he sipped at his coffee. He knew what it meant when Steve worked on that old junker. It meant that Steve was avoiding thinking about whatever was bothering him, and Danny was pretty sure that it involved him and what happened the night before.

Since Danny had never learned when to leave well enough alone, he grabbed another malasada, stuffed it in his mouth, and carried his coffee cup out to the garage. When the door closed behind him, Steve glanced up and then immediately went back to work. Danny was content to watch for a few minutes, sipping his coffee, and enjoying the play of muscles that stretched and bunched under his partner’s tee shirt as he tightened something with the wrench.

“Thanks for the breakfast, babe,” Danny finally broke the silence. “It was a damn sight better than cold pizza.”

Steve’s only response was an unintelligible grunt and he refused to pull his head out of the hood to engage him.

Danny could feel his temper starting to flare up, but he decided to try one more time to be diplomatic. “You know, since this is our last day of mandatory solitude, I was hoping you might want to spend most of it in bed. With me.”

“Not everyone wants to laze around all day, Danny,” Steve snapped from under the hood. “Some of us want to accomplish something on our days off.”

Danny’s nostrils flared and he carefully sat his coffee cup on the tool bench. “So, you’re really going to do this right now?”

“Yes, I really am going to work on the car right now. That a problem?” Steve shot back, clearly spoiling for a fight.

Danny strolled closer, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and countered, “I’m not talking about working on the car, Steven, and you know it. I’m talking about you retreating behind the 50 foot thick walls you’ve got built around yourself. Except now there appears to be electric barbed wire and sharp-shooters on each corner.”

Steve stood up and grabbed a rag to wipe at his hands. His face was devoid of any emotion and he refused to look directly at Danny. “You’re being ridiculous, Danny. I just needed some time alone. It’s no big deal.”

“Oh! It’s no big deal, right? I’m the one being ridiculous, right? Here’s the thing, Steven. I’m the one that got fucked last night for the first time in my life, but you don’t see me hiding. You don’t see me trying to avoid you and closing down. No, that’s all you, babe,” he explained, his words clipped and razor-sharp.

Steve threw the towel down and busied himself by putting away tools. “What do you want from me, Danny? We can’t spend every waking minute with each other. As a matter of fact, if you need to go home to do laundry or whatever, it’s fine. You don’t have to stay just because the therapist said you had to.”

Danny’s hands were balled into fists and he tamped down the urge to plant one in Steve’s obnoxious face. “You’re saying I don’t have to stay here with you? Color me confused, because that’s not what you were saying last night after you fucked my brains out,” Danny snapped.

Steve slammed the lid closed on the tool box and braced his hands against the counter with his head down. “Do we have to talk about this, Danny? Can’t you just let it go for once? Why does everything have to be dissected to death? Jesus! Just go home and give me some space!”

Danny came unglued. That dark, nasty temper of his that could flare up and cause him to do things he wouldn’t normally do roared to life and had him moving before he even understood what was happening. With a burst of speed, he was slamming Steve’s torso against the workbench while his other hand twisted Steve’s arm up behind his back to use as leverage to keep him in place.

“Ow! What the fuck, Danny!” Steve yelled, trying fruitlessly to wriggle out from under his shorter partner while swatting ineffectively with his free arm.

Danny dug his left hand into Steve’s hair and used the silky strands to pull his neck back. His voice was hoarse with fury as he snarled, “Have I ever lied to you, Steve?”

Steve jerked his pinned arm, but Danny’s grip was like steel. “Not yet,” Steve gritted through his teeth.

Danny struggled to remain calm in the face of Steve’s pathological self-destruction, but couldn’t resist yanking Steve’s hair in frustration. “What did I say last night, Steven? I want you to repeat it.”

“You mean the part where you told me to fuck you harder?” he goaded him.

Just for that, Danny pulled Steve’s arm up higher causing the other man curse and threaten his partner. “ _After_ that, asshole. Repeat what I said before you finally fell asleep. So help me God, if you say another smart ass remark, I will not hesitate to make you sing soprano.”

Steve was panting for breath and the muscles in his arm were screaming at the strain, but his cock was hard as rebar at the sensation of Danny holding him down like this. What kind of sick fuck did that make him? When the pressure on his arm increased, he finally blurted, “Ow, fuck, Danny! Okay! You said you would never leave me.”

“That’s right. I said I loved you and that I would never leave you. And what are you doing this morning? Trying to push me away like this was all just some temporary insanity. Look at my neck, Steve. Look at it!” he growled, yanking Steve’s head back until his eyes were level with the bruising. He could hear Steve swallowing audibly, but he continued speaking. “You marked me, Steven. Right there where everyone could see it, and you know what? I don’t care. I don’t care if every cop on HPD’s payroll knows that I let you do this. It won’t make me run away.”

The only sound from Steve was harsh breathing. “I’m sorry, Danno,” he mumbled.

Danny was still furious. He let go of Steve’s hair and slid his arm down around Steve’s waist to grope at his crotch. Finding Steve hard under his palm sent a surge of dark passion through him. He yanked at the button on his cargoes and shoved his hand down inside his pants until he was able to grasp the rigid flesh of Steve’s cock in his hand.

He squeezed hard until Steve cried out. “What are you sorry about?”

Steve panted and writhed in Danny’s grip, unable to help the thrust of his hips. “I’m sorry I marked you again!” he cried out as Danny’s hand moved up and down his length with firm, steady movements.

“Wrong answer,” Danny snarled. “This is your only chance. You tell me what you’re really sorry for, or I will stop doing this,” he warned. He rubbed the flat of his palm across the swollen head of Steve’s cock, smearing the copious fluid around and then resuming his strokes with the added lubrication.

Steve’s head banged on the workshop table and he moaned low in his throat. “I’m sorry I tried to push you away!” he blurted, his voice full of desperation. “I won’t do it again.”

Danny rewarded his honesty by sliding his hand quicker up and down Steve’s length, paying special attention to the weeping crown. “Yes, you will, but someday you will understand that it won’t work. Someday you’ll understand that you are worthy of being loved, and that I am the one who will give it to you.” His hand sped up and he could feel Steve’s body straining toward release. “Say it, Steve. Say you believe me.”

Steve quaked under the pressure of Danny’s weight, exalting in the proof of Danny’s words even as sweat ran down his temple from the explosive mixture of pain and pleasure. “I believe you, damn it! I believe you!”

Danny’s smile was predatory as he purred, “Good. Now you can come for me, Steven.”

Steve’s entire body seized as his orgasm crashed through him, sending arcs of his seed shooting across the floor as he cried out Danny’s name. His chest melted into the workbench and he heaved for breath as tremors chased through his legs and up into his spine.

Danny wasn’t as unaffected as he sounded. His own shaft was a painful ache that begged for release, but he could wait. Right now, it was about all about Steve. He removed his hand from Steve’s softening cock, but he maintained his hold on his bent arm.

“I’m going to let you go now, babe. You’re going to go inside, get cleaned up, take your clothes off, and wait for me in the bed. This is Sunday fucking morning, and I want to be lazy and lay in bed naked with you. You got a problem with that?” he asked, his tone firm but no longer angry.

Steve shook his head in the negative, so Danny eased his grip on Steve’s arm and stepped away. He braced himself in case his partner decided to turn around and deck him, but he was pleasantly surprised when Steve only turned, bent to press a hard kiss to his lips, and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny decided that Steve probably needed some extra time alone, so he went back to the kitchen, washed his hands, and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. He pressed the heel of his hand against the throbbing ache of his swollen cock, but it offered no relief. In order to take his mind off of his discomfort, he walked over to the glass doors to watch the crashing waves of the ocean while he sipped his fresh coffee.

He wasn’t sure why it had surprised him so much that Steve would be turned on by Danny’s rough treatment of him. Steve was no stranger to pain; his entire body could be mapped out by the scars of his career in both the Navy and now from Five-0. It was true that Steve was also an unmitigated control freak who barked commands, demanded answers, and expected obedience. The only person who had refused to fall in line without complaint had been Danny. Danny didn’t let him get away with his shit, and called him on it every single time. Yet somehow, the crazy Neanderthal had managed to fall in love with him so deeply that he was running scared after little more than 24 hours of intimacy. So Danny had called him on it, just like he always did, and Steve had seemed relieved when Danny had stepped in to take control.

It was true that Steve liked to be in command, but Danny tended to forget that he had also been commanded for years throughout his training and service and was indoctrinated to follow orders. He surmised that Steve was likely even comforted by having no choice but to relinquish control and have no choice but to follow someone else’s orders. Maybe this could work in his favor for future battles of will that they were sure to have over the course of their lives.

Danny had no issue with being in charge or taking control of situations. He was damn good at it, and could usually keep a level head. Where he differed from Steve was that he just didn’t prefer it. He would much rather coast along, doing what needed to be done without being told, and getting along with everyone. Danny didn’t feel as if he needed to _be_ controlled or commanded, either, since he was confident enough in his own abilities and skills that having someone issue him orders or telling him what to do was a waste of time. He had a firmly held belief in right and wrong that guided his actions, and if those lines didn’t always fall on the right side of the law, then he was willing to pay the consequences.

That was why he hadn’t fought the extradition to Colombia when he had been charged for murdering Marco Reyes. He knew that killing an unarmed man was all sorts of wrong, but in his eyes, it was less wrong than allowing the man to come back later and use Grace or Steve as leverage against him. The thought that either of them could end up in a metal barrel like Matty was more than he could stomach. Reyes had to die, because it was the right thing to do in order to protect the people he loved. He had failed Matty in that regard, but he had refused to let another one of his loved ones die because of that mistake. That still hadn’t negated the fact that he had deserved the consequences of his actions, and he had been prepared to face them even if it meant his death in a Colombian prison.

But Steve hadn’t let that happen. He had fought tooth and nail and the CIA to ensure that Danny came back home. He had said he did it for Grace, and Danny knew that was true, at least in part. The full truth was that Steve had done it for himself, too. He knew that Steve had come to depend on him to be there to make him feel whole, make him feel special, and to make him feel loved. Danny was good at that. Danny didn’t give his trust or his heart easily, but when he did, he was all in and he would stop at nothing to make sure that those he loved knew it, loudly and frequently, and with his entire body.

Danny snapped out of his deep thoughts as the last swallow of his coffee slid down to warm his stomach. After placing the cup in the sink, he finally made his way back up the stairs, nervous and curious about what he would find. Before he even stepped through the door, he pulled the Navy tee shirt off and thumbed the button open on his cargo shorts. He wanted nothing more in the world than just lay in bed with Steve, skin-on-skin, and just love and be loved. He was a sap like that.

Danny couldn’t hold back the happy grin that spread across his face when he walked into Steve’s bedroom and found him reclining in the bed, the blue linen sheet barely covering his groin. His ab muscles were clearly defined by his stretched position with the deep V of his Adonis muscles just begging for Danny to run his tongue down the deep valley of its grooves. Steve was wearing his sexy smirk face and nothing else. With a pat of his hand, he invited Danny to join him.

“You posed yourself like this on purpose, didn’t you?” Danny accused him lightly.

Steve shrugged. “Maybe. Did it work?”

Danny almost tripped pulling his shorts and boxers down in his haste to join his completely fuckable partner in the bed. Steve laughed lightly and said, “Slow down, Danno. I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny slid under the covers and rolled until his body was covering Steve’s from legs to chest. He ran his knuckles across the arch of Steve’s cheekbone as his eyes searched Steve’s face for any sign of darkness or anger. What he saw reflected back to him was more precious than any gem. It was hope and love and the promise of happiness. For once in his life, Danny couldn’t find the words to express how he was feeling, so instead he lowered his lips to show him.

This kiss was not their first, not the most passionate, and not the most desperate. This kiss was a declaration. With each press of their lips, Danny made a promise. Every time he traced Steve’s lip with his tongue, he promised to be there to pick him up when he fell. With every breath they shared, he promised to protect him. Each time he whispered his name, Danny promised to love him.

Steve’s hands were everywhere on Danny. He couldn’t get enough of the feel of his partner fitting so right on top of him. Danny was his drug of choice, and he was willing to die an addict’s death. He wanted to consume him and be consumed and he would do anything to ensure he got another fix. His body, his quick mind, and most especially, that wicked mouth had turned Steve into a junkie that was desperate and needy for more. Always more of Danny.

Danny’s body was on fire with need. Hell, he was still hard from when he had forced Steve to admit that he was pushing Danny away. His cock was so stiff and swollen that he was afraid of bruising Steve’s hip with every push and glide of his pelvis as he made a meal out of Steve’s mouth. He finally broke away and kissed a line across his jaw and down along his neck. “Just let me love you,” Danny breathed, desperate entreaty coloring his voice.

Steve framed Danny’s face in his big hands and drew him back up to lock eyes with him. “I want you to fuck me, Danny. Only you. It’s always been only you.”

A shiver of longing and desire raced up Danny’s spine and his cock grew uncomfortably harder. “Are you sure about this, babe?”

Steve nodded his head. “I’ve never wanted anything more. I trust you, Danno.”

Danny blew out a breath and rested his forehead against Steve’s. “I’m not sure what to do here, babe. I don’t know how to not hurt you.”

Steve pushed his pelvis up against Danny’s so there was no doubt that Steve was already hard and ready again. “Just go slow and I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Danny nodded dumbly and raised himself up to reach for the bottle of lube and a condom. Without another word, he poured some of the slippery liquid on his palm and warmed it between his hands. With one hand, he grasped Steve’s already firm cock and began to stroke him with slow, sure strokes until Steve arched into his hand and moaned. Timidly, he brushed the fingers of his other hand along the crease of Steve’s ass and circled his opening.

“Do it, Danny,” Steve breathed. “I’ve already been prepping myself while I waited for you.”

Danny thought he was going come right then, but he took a deep breath and slowly slid two fingers into Steve’s body and found that he had indeed been busy. Steve accepted his fingers easily, already moving himself up and down as Danny curled his fingers in a hook to hit his prostate. Steve’s eyes flew open and his cock jumped in Danny’s hand.

“Holy shit! Come on, Danny. I need you. I’m ready,” he begged, tugging on Danny’s arm.

Just to be sure, Danny slid a third finger inside him and twisted and thrust until Steve was panting and moaning nonsense words. He tried to be patient and make sure Steve was ready, but he didn’t think he was going to be able to last much longer. He withdrew his fingers carefully, and hastily tore the condom wrapper and slicked it down his painfully swollen shaft. He added a liberal coating of more lubricant to his cock, and sidled up higher between Steve’s legs.

He kissed Steve softly, and whispered, “Don’t let me hurt you, babe. You tell me what to do to make this good for you, okay?”

“Just fuck me already, Danny,” Steve moaned into his mouth.

With firm pressure, Danny pushed his way inside the tight ring of muscle until the crown was through. It took everything in his power not to keep pushing until he seated himself, because Steve was so tight and hot that he just wanted to sink in all the way. He struggled for breath, watching Steve’s every expression, and when he saw only passion, he worked himself in further. Pushing and pulling, he made excruciating progress until he could go no further.

Both of them were panting and sweat was rolling down their bodies, but Danny still pressed himself against Steve’s chest and used his hand to haul Steve’s lips back to his own. They kissed, messy and breathless, for several long minutes until Steve lifted his hips and made a desperate sound in the back of his throat.

“Please, Danno,” he groaned. “You gotta move, please.”

Danny slid back and then flexed his hips forward and was rewarded with a litany of curses and Steve’s fingers digging into his back. Steve was squeezing so tightly around him, and Danny thought he had never felt anything as divine as this. Knowing he was not going to last much longer, he reached between their bodies and gripped Steve’s cock in his hand. As his hips snapped forward faster and deeper, his hand followed suit and twisted around the crown with each passing.

“Can you come again for me, babe? I’m so close and I don’t want to go without you,” Danny rasped, squeezing his eyes shut while he grappled for control.

Steve’s hips had a mind of their own and the muscles of his chest and abdomen strained with his efforts. “God, Danny! Right there! Keep hitting that spot right…there! Fuck!” Steve groaned as his body released. He trembled and shook with the force of his orgasm, feeling it like shockwaves from his ass all the way up into his chest. He had never come so hard in his life, and he felt boneless and weak in the aftermath.

Watching his partner completely give himself over to him pushed Danny to the edge. He snapped his hips once, twice, and then a third time and stilled as he came in fierce, almost painful ecstasy while buried deep inside him. He was so overwhelmed that he actually laughed a little and it came out sounding desperate and a little hysterical.

He collapsed on top of Steve and tried to catch his breath. “Damn, babe. Just…damn.”

Steve laughed happily beneath him and replied, “I know, right? I’ve never felt anything like that in my life.”

Danny couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face and he kissed a path across Steve’s sweaty chest. “I don’t know if I can move, but I will be the generous one and get up to get a towel. You just relax, babe.”

Steve’s eyes were closed and he didn’t even so much as twitch. “If you insist.”

Danny carefully extracted himself and made his way to the bathroom to clean up. He ran a washcloth under hot water and brought a clean towel back to the bed where he efficiently and lovingly cleaned Steve off until he was swatting Danny’s hands away. Danny tossed the used towels into the hamper and slid back in next to his drowsy partner. Steve immediately turned into Danny and pulled him into his chest and rubbed his cheek against Danny’s hair.

“Hey, watch the hair, babe,” Danny groused out of habit.

Steve nuzzled a kiss into its depths and inhaled deeply. “Mmm, you smell good.”

Danny hooked a leg over Steve’s hip and scooted closer. “You mean I smell like you, you caveman.”

Steve smiled against Danny’s hair and mumbled sleepily, “Tha’s what I said, Danno. I smell good on you.”

Danny just smiled and settled in for a quick nap.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, they woke up and just lay there, chatting and touching each other as if to reassure themselves that the other one was still there. Danny was laying on his back and Steve was on his side facing his partner while they rehashed old cases and laughed about all the times one or the other of them had almost made a move and didn’t.

Danny grew pensive, and Steve could tell something was on his mind when his eyebrows drew down in the middle. “What’s on your mind, Danno?”

Danny stuck his bottom lip out, which he always did when he was thinking about something troubling. Turning his head to face Steve, he asked, “What happens tomorrow?”

“What do you mean ‘What happens tomorrow’?” Steve answered. “We go back to work and do our jobs.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “No, you big goof. I mean about this,” he waved back and forth between them. “What do we tell the team?”

Steve shrugged, not very worried about the issue. “I don’t guess we have to tell them anything, do we? It’s not like we’re going to be making out in front of the vid screen or fucking in my office. At least, not while anyone else is there,” he added helpfully with a leer.

Danny sighed and patiently explained it to him. “Steven, do you really believe that no one is going to notice the change in our relationship? Or for that matter, _this_?” he pointed to the bruised line on his neck.

Steve had the grace to look chagrined for a moment, but then he brightened. “Don’t worry about that. I’ve got some special makeup that covers tattoos that I have to use when I do undercover work. No one will even know that’s there.”

“Well, that takes care of one problem, I guess,” Danny conceded. “But, these people know us too well. You think Kono won’t take one look at us and bust us out in front of everyone? What about Chin? Those intense eyes of his see everything. And as much as I like Lou, I have no idea how he will take this new development.”

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny hard. He bracketed the other man’s face with his large palm and looked him in his eyes. “Danny, these people are not just our coworkers. They are our friends and our _ohana_. As much shit as they have given us about being married over the years, do you really think they will be surprised? In fact, I would hazard a guess that they will be vastly relieved that all the tension between us has been resolved.”

Danny nodded thoughtfully, but his eyebrows stayed lowered. “What about the Governor? What if he decides that we’re breaking some fraternization rule?”

Steve’s eyes took on that dreaded dead look that never failed to send shivers up Danny’s spine. “If that should happen, I will deal with it.”

Danny scoffed. “You, Steven? You will just deal with it? How, pray tell, will you manage that?”

Steve arched an eyebrow. “Have you forgotten who you’re dealing with here, Danny? I have a very particular set of skills. Skills that I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like him.”

Danny couldn’t help it. He laughed until tears began to stream down his face. “Okay, Liam Neeson,” he wheezed. “How long have you been waiting to bust out that line?”

Steve’s grin was boyish and pleased. “For years, Danno. It was worth the wait.”

They continued to argue about the “what ifs” and the “what abouts” for another few minutes until they just decided to play it by ear. This time, it was Steve who turned pensive.

Steve cleared his throat, and asked, “How do you think Grace will feel about this? Or Rachel?”

Danny made a rude noise. “Who gives a fuck what Rachel thinks? She doesn’t get to have an opinion, not after what she pulled with Charlie. And Grace? Are you kidding me with this right now? That kid loves you, babe. She’ll be thrilled, I promise you.”

Steve grinned happily. “I love her, too, Danny. She’s the most amazing kid. I can’t wait to get to know Charlie, too. I can just imagine a miniature Danno running around with slicked back hair bitching out every kid on the playground for playing with the toys the wrong way.”

“Hardy har, asshole,” Danny shot back drily. “By the way, did I tell you that my procedure is next week? I’ll need to take a few days off starting Thursday.”

Steve propped himself up on his elbow. “What? No, you didn’t tell me! How could you not tell me about that? When is it? What are they going to do? How long will you have to stay in the hospital?”

Danny held his hand up to forestall his worry. “It’s going to be just fine, babe. The procedure will be Thursday morning. They’ll put me under with anesthesia, extract the marrow, and then they’ll keep me for observation until the next day. They told me to expect some soreness in my lower back for a few days, but that I should be up and back to my normal routine by Monday. It’s no big deal, I swear.”

Steve scowled. “No big deal? Are you kidding me? I’m going with you.”

“No, no you’re not going with me, you Neanderthal. Do you think I want you breathing down the doctor’s neck and threatening him should he make a mistake? I don’t think so. This is too important. How about this? You take me to the hospital and drop me off. I’ll have Rachel call you when the procedure is done, and you can come see me after the anesthesia wears off. You can pick me up the next day and take me home. Will that work for you?”

Steve’s face was a thundercloud. “No, it doesn’t work for me, but I guess I don’t have much choice. But I’m not taking you back to your house, Danno. That’s nonnegotiable. You’re coming here and I’m taking care of you.”

Danny decided to accept his terms in order to head off another battle of wills. “Fine. Have it your way, but I expect you to wait on me hand and foot and deliver my meals to me on a tray while I lay in bed.”

Steve grinned and scrambled on top of Danny to pin him to the bed. “Oh, so you’re telling me that I have to service you? Be at your beck and call? Just what exactly do I get in return for my superior nursing skills?”

Danny smirked and ran his hands down Steve’s sides until he gripped his ass in both hands. He thrust his hips up to meet his and replied, “Oh, babe. I’ll make it worth your while. Don’t you worry about that.”

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny with his whole being. They stayed like that for long minutes, just touching and kissing, their bodies growing slick with sweat, and their hips moving against each other. There were sighs, soft moans, and whispered declarations as they rubbed against each other, their cocks sliding along in the combined slick of their arousal until Danny came with a shuddering groan and Steve followed close behind him with a curse.

They lay there, each of them panting and sated, until Steve kissed a line up Danny’s neck and whispered, “We can do this, right? You and me? We can make this work, can’t we?”

Danny wrapped his arms around his partner and hugged him tight. “I'd like to see anyone stop us.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, after a shower and an early dinner, Steve and Danny were sitting on the lanai and dreading the moment when Danny would have to get in his car and leave. Neither one spoke about it, but it hovered over their heads like an impending storm cloud.

Danny’s phone rang, and he looked at the caller ID to see a picture of Grace on the screen. He grinned, showed it to Steve, and answered the phone. “Hey, monkey! I missed you this weekend.”

“I missed you, too, Danno,” she answered. “Is everything okay? Mom said you couldn’t take me this weekend, because you and Uncle Steve had a special mission to do. Did you get hurt? Did Uncle Steve get shot again?” she asked, her tone worried.

Danny chuckled and rushed to put her mind at ease. “Everything is just fine, baby. In fact, things are better than they’ve ever been. Uncle Steve is right here. Do you want to talk to him?”

When Grace excitedly agreed, Danny handed the phone to Steve, who was grinning like a loon. “Hey, Gracie! Did you have a good weekend?”

“It was okay. Me and my friend Jennifer went to the mall and bought some new clothes. How was your weekend with Danno?” she asked.

Steve shot a panicked glance at Danny and stammered, “Uh, it was great, sweetheart. We had a really good time.”

Danny buried his face in his hands as he heard Grace reply, “Oh, really? So this wasn’t really a mission, then?” She paused and then gasped. “Oh, my God! You guys _did_ it, didn’t you? You’re officially _together_ together now, aren’t you?”

Steve’s face was priceless as he opened and shut his mouth a few times. “I’m…uh…not sure what you mean by that, Grace. Do you want to talk to Danno?” Without waiting for a reply, he shoved the phone at his partner who was making a slashing motion across his neck.

Danny flinched as he brought the phone back to his ear. “Listen, monkey, we’ll talk about this when you get home, okay?” he tried to forestall her.

Grace’s laughter rang out through the receiver. “Omg, daddy! I’m almost 13 years old. I am not a baby anymore, no matter how much you want me to be. I have access to the internet and I know all about sex and relationships. Honestly, I thought you and Uncle Steve were dating for years until Mom said that you two were too stubborn to get your ‘s-word’ together.”

“Oh, my God,” Danny groaned. “You are banned from the internet until you are 30 years old. My 12 year old daughter should not be saying the word sex to me.” He paused to listen to her laugh. “So, if I said that Uncle Steve and I have finally gotten our ‘s-word’ together, how would you feel about that?”

Grace squealed and Danny pulled the phone away from his ear. He glanced at Steve and they shared a pleased grin. “Oh, Danno! That is sooo awesome! Are we gonna move in with Uncle Steve? Can I decorate Aunt Mary’s old room? Are you guys gonna get married?”

“Whoa, monkey! Slow down,” he cautioned her with a chuckle. “We’re not rushing into anything here, okay? We’re taking this one day at a time, and we’ll see what happens.”

Grace heaved a disgusted sigh. “Let’s hope it doesn’t take as long as it did for you two to finally get your ‘s-word’ together. I’ll see you later, Danno. I love you!” She paused and then added, “Tell Uncle Steve I love him, too!”

Steve, having shamelessly eavesdropped, called out, “Love you, too, Gracie!”

Danny said his own “Danno loves you, too, monkey,” and then hung up the phone. He sat there and stared at his phone with bemusement.

Steve lay his hand on Danny’s shoulder. “She has to grow up sometime, Danny. You and Rachel are doing a great job with her.”

Danny sighed and tried not to let a wave of sadness drag him down. “Thanks, babe. I just wish she could stay that sweet, innocent little girl forever.” He hesitated, then asked, “Did she really ask you if we ‘did it’?”

Steve grimaced and nodded reluctantly. “Scariest moment of life, bar none. Pretty sure I would rather be tortured again than have that conversation with Grace. I am so glad that’s your department, buddy.”

Danny couldn’t help but laugh. “So, looks like I’m going to have to head home soon. Before I head out, you wanna go up to your room and ‘do it’ with me?”

Steve grinned and replied in a falsetto voice, “Omg, Danny! I totally do!”

Danny frowned. “Okay, that just killed the mood. I am officially limp as a noodle now. You should never do that to me again if you ever want to get laid in the future.”

Steve stood up, pulled his shirt off, and thumbed open the button on his cargo pants. He ran his hand down his chest and over the bumps of his defined abs while giving Danny that face. Danny thought of it as Steve’s _I want to fuck your brains out_ face.

Danny swallowed past the lump in his throat and rasped, “Okay, mood restored. Let’s go, babe.”

Steve smirked and followed sedately behind Danny who was shedding clothes as he ran up the stairs.


	5. Epilogue

Two weeks later…

“Gentlemen, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules for this follow-up appointment,” their therapist began. “I understand that your relationship has evolved into a romantic one, as well as a professional one. How is that working out for you both?”

Steve and Danny traded a look, and Steve waved to Danny to start. “It seems to be going really well right now. We decided to keep things professional while we’re at work, and keep our private life private. At work, Steve is still a control freak who takes too many chances with his safety, skirts the line of proper police procedure, and still won’t let me drive my own car.”

Steve rolled his eyes and interrupted, “And Danny still yells at me for everything I do, bullies me into discussing personal issues even when I don’t want to, and accuses me of purposely forgetting my wallet when he has to occasionally buy lunch. Not a lot has changed on that front.”

The counselor smiled fondly, and asked, “What about your teammates on the task force? How are they handling this new development?”

Danny shot a heated glare at Steve who was busy studying his nails with feigned interest. “Well, thanks to this giant goof over here, the secret didn’t last beyond the first ten minutes. You see, he is an animal who marked me in a very conspicuous place and assured me that his fabulous tattoo makeup would cover it. He failed to mention that it was several shades darker than my skin tone, so Officer Kalakaua, being the exceedingly observant individual she is, noticed it and chased me down with a spray bottle until she uncovered said marks.”

“How long are you going to bitch about that, Danny?” Steve complained. “It wasn’t a big deal. They were going to find out anyway.”

“Not a big deal?” He turned to the therapist and addressed her. “Do you know what he said when my humiliation was revealed? He said, and I quote, ‘You should see the ones on his shoulders. They’re much worse.’”

The therapist hid a smile behind her hand as the two men began arguing and debating who was at fault for the whole debacle. She allowed them to fuss for a few more minutes and then decided to get them back on track.

“So, no censure or backlash from the rest of Five-0?” she nudged them.

“Of course not,” Steve scoffed. “Just as I predicted, they were relieved that we finally got around to it. Kono is being a bit obnoxious with her teasing, but that’s just her way. They are very supportive and have gone out of their way to make us feel comfortable about it. That’s what _ohana_ does,” he shrugged.

Turning to Danny, the doctor asked, “And how about Grace? How has she handled the change in your relationship?”

Danny’s face eased into a fond smile. “Considering the fact that I caught her planning our nonexistent wedding with Kono, and picking out paint swatches for her room at Steve’s with Lou’s daughter, I would say that she is taking it just fine. She loves Steve as much as I do, so that is not an issue. Keeping her from rushing us into taking things faster? Now that is an issue.”

They spent the rest of the session discussing Charlie and his prognosis after the transplant, how Steve and Danny manage to split their time after work hours, and what their plan was for moving forward. The hour passed by quickly with both men chiming in equally, whether laughing or arguing, but that nebulous tension that had charged the air between them before was gone.

“Well, doc. What’s the verdict?” Danny asked as they made to leave. “Do we get a passing grade on our psych eval or what?”

The therapist smiled, and responded, “I am more than pleased with the progress I’ve seen in your relationship. I sense more balance and less antagonism between you two, and I see no reason why you should not continue your successful partnership on and off the clock. Please keep in mind that you both have many roadblocks yet ahead of you, and if you ever need a neutral party to assist you, my office will always be open. Thank you, Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett. It has been a pleasure.”

Both men nodded and thanked her, and then exited the office to head home. After the door was shut behind them, the therapist opened their file and made a few more notes. She smiled to herself as she glanced at their psych evaluations that she had turned in to the Governor months ago, clearing them for duty, and felt a small twinge of guilt for fibbing to them. She had never had any intention of splitting up their team, or _ohana_ , as they called it. However, the doctor in her had not been able to ignore the strain of their unrequited feelings for each other, and she had felt duty-bound to interfere and bring the healing that they both so desperately needed.

With a feeling of accomplishment and pride, the doctor tucked their file in the cabinet, turned off the light, and called it a day.

 

Fin

 


End file.
